


Delayed Gratification

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comedy, Cylons, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius enjoys a brief interlude aboard the Cylon basestar with Caprica Six, D'Anna, and...guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Thanks to singerdiva01_sk for the prompt. =)

The bed was awfully gaudy, more like something that Gaius would have expected to see in a bordello than on the ship that supposedly housed the universe’s most advanced technology. It was certainly an odd mix of decor. Aside from the gigantic four poster bed, the wide room was largely empty. The incongruity of the effect was unsettling. Although Gaius was a man of varied sexual experiences, he quickly decided that frakking the two Cylon women on the basestar would prove to be one of his more unusual exploits. He smirked to himself. This was precisely the kind of research that he was made for.  
  
He closed his eyes and and released a delighted sigh as D’Anna’s magical lips began making a definitive path down the center of his body. Six was nibbling on his neck, tracing a luxurious pattern just below his ear with her too talented tongue.  
  
When Gaius opened his eyes again, he stiffened -- and not the part of him that should be rising to the occasion. Two Centurions flanked the far corners of the room, their guardian posture ramrod straight. The familiar light from two glowing red eyes moved from side to side in eerie synchronicity. Where had _they_ come from? He certainly would have noticed them before.  
  
D’Anna’s mouth engulfed his cock but Gaius shivered for an entirely different reason.  
  
“Something wrong, Gaius?” purred Six, flitting her mouth provocatively against his earlobe. The little hint of danger in her voice, usually a turn on during such a moment, sent a chill down his spine as he stared at the gleaming twin Centurions, hulking and still.  
  
“No,” said Gaius quickly. “It’s lovely. _You’re_ lovely.”  
  
Six glanced in the direction that Gaius was gazing. Leaning down, she kissed him hard. Her lips, as red as the velvet coverlet, curved into a dazzling crescendo of a smile.  
  
“Should I ask them to join us?” she asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
Images of razor sharp metallic flesh-rending fingers flashed through Gaius’ mind and he could only look helplessly at the beautiful flaxen haired blonde. She threaded her fingers through his hair.  
  
“I don’t think they’d be interested,” said Gaius.  
  
Six giggled into his neck, bobbing her head up and down in between a fit of mirth.  
  
Gaius released a sigh, a little bit of his tension uncoiling. “You’re joking. Of course.” His laugh, when it finally did come, was tepid.  
  
Six smirked at him and trailed a tapered finger across the length of his jaw. Her smile was as glossy as the polished metal floor.  
  
“For now.”


End file.
